1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is typically used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery, obtained by connecting several battery cells in a pack shape, is widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes, for example, a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A rechargeable battery is typically constructed with an electrode assembly including a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly.
When the battery is overcharged and/or an electrolyte inside the case has decomposed, the rechargeable battery may generate excessive heat and the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery may increase, which may cause the rechargeable battery to ignite and/or explode. Accordingly, there is a need for a rechargeable battery having improved safety under the aforementioned or similar conditions.